Certain applications are designed to be “host” applications, in that, users can customize the applications, and build solutions or other applications on top of them. Examples include spreadsheet and word processing applications. In the past, customized documents that had code embedded could only run or be manipulated on the client and required the full host application to be running. In a server situation, starting an application such as the spreadsheet or word processing applications can dramatically slow performance and create resource issues.